Amortentia Main Rule
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Sebelum membuat sebuah ramuan kita harus membaca petunjuk dan penjelasan dari awal, ya kan? -DraRry- (Disclaimer) they belong to JKR - dan tentu saja belong to each other ;) -boyxboy-kisses-naughty words-Oneshot.


**-Amortentia Main Rule-**

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Potter, kalau saja kau bisa meramu ramuan kita dengan baik kita tidak perlu mendapat kelas tambahan hari ini." Tanpa memandang Harry yang berada di samnpingnya, Draco kembali membuat darah harry mendidih karena menyalahkannya.

"Hei, bagaimana itu salahku. Kau yang mengambil bahan-bahannya. Aku bahkan meramunya denganmu yang mengawasiku seperti anak tingkat pertama."

Harry menatap Draco dengan geram sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, semakin geram karena Draco sama sekali tidak menatapnya saat berbicara padanya. Terlebih saat menyalahkannya seperti itu.

"Hah, pasti ada bahan yang tidak kau masukkan." Kali ini Draco menoleh kesampingnya, tempat Harry berdiri, kemudian mencibir dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan merendahkan. Seakan Harry tidak mengerti sama sekali soal Ramuan. Sekalipun benar Harry benci Ramuan, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa membaca dengan baik, kalau saja Draco mau tahu.

"Apa kau lupa, semua bahan berada dimejamu dan kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku satu per satu."

"Pasti kau menambahkan yang lain."Kali ini bukan cuma menoleh, Draco sudah berdiri tepat di depan Harry san meniru gaya Harry dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.  
"Hei berhentilah Malfoy, kalau saja kau tidak mendikteku sepanjang aku meramu pasti ramuan kita berhasil." Wajah Harry kelihatan sangant memerah akibat ulah Draco. Dia jelas berusaha menahan emosinya, namun Draco selalu saja berhasil membuatnya marah dengan ejekan-ejekan tidak pentingnya.  
"Iya, kalau aku tidak mendiktemu kau bisa saja meledaknya kuali kita dan membuat segalanya lebih berantakan."  
"Arrgggh..."

Harry meremas rambutnya geram dan berpaling dari Draco. Dia sebaiknya melakukan itu kalau tidak ingin membuat keributan di dalam ruangan Prof. Snape. Melihat bwajah Draco ada hal terakhir yang dia inginkan agar hidupnya tenang.

"Apa? Semua itu memang salahmu. Ramuan semudah itu saja kau tidak bisa membuatnya."

Draco semakin memojokkannya tanpa merasa bersalah. Sekalipun harry jelas-jelas sedang menghindarinya dengan menyibukkan diri membuka buku yang akan mereka pakai sebagai referensi membuat ramuan.  
"Terserah katamu. Aku akan mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya. Kali ini kau yang meramu." Merasa sedikit lagi dia bisa meledak, Harry beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju ruangan persediaan untuk mengambil bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Ya, memang harusnya seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh membuatku gagal dalam kelas ramuan, Potty."  
"Ferret.."  
"Apa, hei..." Harry tidak lagi menghiraukan umpatan yang Draco ucapakan saat dia masuk kedalamn suangan persediaan dan mengehela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia harus bisa mengendalikan amarahnya kali ini agar bisa lulus kelas Ramuan.

_DraRry_

"Kau yakin sudah mengambil semuanya." Draco menatap Harry masih dengan tatapan merendahkannya. Harry Cuma mencibir dan berjalan kea rah mereka sambil meletakkan semua bahan yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja di depan Draco.  
"Iya, tuan 'segalanya harus sempurna' aku sudah mengambilnya dan kau sudah mengeceknya tiga kali."  
"Cih.."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi keduanya mulai sibuk mengambil bahan, memotongnya dan meramu bahan-bahan tersebut sesuai dengan aturan meramunya. Ramuan kali ini diramu oleh Draco dengan sangat hati-hati dan telaten. Harry bahkan mengakui kemampuan meramu Draco yang menurutnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari pada Hermione. Wajah Draco saaat meramu terlihat sangat serius dan menarik bagi Harry.

Dan entah berapa kali Harry harus memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan kalau dia sedang memperhatikan Draco.

"Ok kali ini, giliranmu yang mencoba. Minum ini." Harry sedikit terkejut dari pengalihannya saat Draco menyerahkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi ramuan yang dia buat.  
"Dasar tukang perintah."  
"Sudah minum saja, penawarnya sudah kusediakan. Sekali kau berusaha menciumku, penawarnya langsung kuberikan."  
"Ck.."

Harry pun segera menegak seluruh isi tabung itu dengan sekali tegukan. Wajah Draco yang penasaran namun tenang adalah hal pertama yang dia temukan saat membuka matanya setelah meminum ramuan itu  
"So, Potter..."

"Kau tidak.."  
"Err.. Malfoy.. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Benar saja, harry tidak merasakan ada keinginan yang terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk mencium, memeluk, menjilat, me.. Harry sedikit merinding memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin.. Kau pasti tidak meminumnya." Wajah Draco terlihat sangat kecewa, tidak mungkin ramuan yang dia buat bisa gagal. Ini ramuan yang mudah. Amortentia. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah mencobanya, bahan dan caranya termasuk dalam ramuan yang sangat mudah untuk dibuat baginya. Dan saat harry tidak ada keinginan untuk menciumnya atau sebagainya membuatnya semakin kecewa.  
"Hei... Kau sendiri lihat tadi aku meminumnya sampai habis."  
"Tidak... Aku tidak mungkin salah.."  
"Mal.."  
"Baca kembali petunjuknya dari awal, kita mungkin melewatkan sesuatu. Aku akan mencoba meramu ulang. Sial."

Harry tahu saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana Draco tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan perkelahian mereka. Draco jelas tidak menyukai ini, ramuannya selalu berhasil. Karena itu, harry segera mengambil buku referensi mereka dan mulai membacanya. Bahkan dari awal penjelasan mengenai ramuan Amortentia. Mungkin saja mereka melewatkan sesuatu.

Sejenak setelah mulai mebaca, reaksi Harry adalah malu. Wajah Harry semakin memerah setalh membaca seluruh penjelasan mengenai ramuan yang mereka buat. Dan dengan keras harry menutup buku tersebut kemudia menatap Draco yang sedikit terkejut saat Harry menutup buku dengan kasar.

"Hei Potter, bagaimana hasilnya?"  
"Ehm.."  
"Hei, cepatlah. Apa ada yang kita lewatkan?"  
"Err, sebenarnya.."  
"Sudah, berikan buku itu biar kubaca sendiri." Draco terlihat tidak sabaran dan menarik buku yang berada di depan Harry. Namun harry dengan cepat menarik buku tersebut. Menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Draco.  
"Jangan!"  
"Apanya yang jangan, kau ingin kita gagal lagi."  
"Tidak.. Maksudku..."  
"Dasar lamban."

Melihat ada kesempatan saat harry mulai lengah, Draco dengan cepat menarik buku yang berada di tangan Harry. Dan berbalik membelakangi Harry berusaha menahan Harry yang ingin merebut buku tersebut.  
"Hei... Kembalikan Malfoy."  
"Huh, tidak semudah itu Potty." Draco mencibir, karena yakin Harry tidak akan mampu merebut buku itu. Harry kalah tenaga dan kalah tinggi darinya.  
"Kau.."

_DraRry_

... Amortentia memang merupakan salah satu ramuan yang cukup kuat, dan digunakan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang secara paksa. Tapi jika ramuan Amortentia diberikan kepada orang yang sudah memiliki perasaan terhadap pemberi ramuan, makan ramuan tersebut tidak akan berfungsi lagi...

"Jadi," Draco menutup buku tersebut. Sekalipun dia terlihat menatap buku tersebut tapi Harry yakin pikirannya tidak ada pada buku itu melainkan tulisan yang baru saja dia baca.

"Hei Malfoy… Itu… Mungkin saja kau.. Kau salah meramunya."  
"Benarkah? Sayangnya aku tidak pernah salah dalam ramuan Potter." Kali ini Draco berpaling kea rah Harry dan menatap dengan senyuman kemenangan. Membuat Harry sedikit ngeri menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi kemarin kau juga salah saat membantuku meramu." Harry sedikit tergagap saat melihat Draco berlan makin dekat ke arahnya. Membuat harry harus bergerak mundur agar masih ada jarak antarnya dan Draco.  
"Hmm, kalau petunjuknya benar, maka ramuan kemarin sebenarnya berhasil."  
"Apa.. Apa maksudmu?" Jarak Draco semakin dekat, dan Harry baru sadar kalau dia tidak bisa lagi mundur ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang keras dan dingi.

'Shit.'

"Aku rasa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti maksudku, Harry." Senyuman Draco semakin lebar, namun Harry yakin itu bukan senyuman merendahkan seperti yang tadi Draco berikan. Senyuman ini lebih kepada senyuman puas dan bahagia. Bahkan Harry bisa merasakan dekatan jantungnya yang semakin kencang saat jarak Draco yang semakin dekat seakan menginvasi daerah amannya.  
"Kau.. Mmmph.." Dan sebelum Harry melanjutkan kalimatnya, Draco menarik wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan bibir Harry pada bibirnya. Draco mulai mengecap, mengisap dan menjilat bibir harry dengan rakus. Seakan dia sudah menunggu ini terlalu lama, dan akhirnya kesepatan untuk menghilangkan laparnya tiba di waktu yang tepat.

"Aah... Mmm... Mal.." Wajah Harry memerah saat Draco melepas ciuman mereka. Harry tidak terlihat menolak ciuman Draco tapi malah sangat menikmatinya. Matanya bahkan sedikit tertutup saat Draco member jarak antara tubuh mereka.  
"Sial.. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ayo!"

Merasa tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan dirinya karena melihat reaksi Harry, Draco segera menarik lengan Harry dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.  
"Hei... A-apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana dengan ramuan kita?" Kali ini Harry berusaha menahan tangan Draco, meskipun seperti tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Draco. Entah tenaga Harry yang terkuras atau draco yang terlalu kuat bagi Harry.  
"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi."  
"Tapi Malf... Ummhp-"  
Bukannya member penjelasan, Draco malah berbalik arah menarik pinggang Harry dan menempelkan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman singkat namun manis. 

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa, huh?" Draco menarik diri dari ciuman mereka, namun kedua lengannya masih erat memeluk tubuh Harry. Harry sendiri tidak mereasa keberatan dipeluk seperti itu.  
"Tapi, profesor Snape akan.."  
"Apa kau ingin aku menelanjangimu dan memperkosamu disini, Harry?"  
"Kau bercanda."  
"Malfoy tidak pernah bercanda, kau tahu itu."  
"Ka-kau serius?"  
"Demi Merlyn, Harry. Berhenti menggodaku dengan wajah meronamu. Ayo pergi, kau membuatku gila."

Kembali Draco menarik lengan Harry dan berjalan menuju pintu, keluar dari ruangan Prof. Snape. Harry yang merasa tidak ada gunanya melawan Draco, membiarkan saja dirinya ditarik seperti anak kecil oleh Draco.  
"Hei.. Kita mau kemana?"  
"Menara Gryfindor"  
"Apa?!"

_DraRry_

"Masuklah." Draco dan Harry sudah berada di depan pintu masuk menara Gryfindor. Punggung Harry menempel dengan pintu sedangkan Draco berdiri tepat di depanya namun dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.  
"Maaf, aku tadi sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Mal.." Draco memutuskan kalimat harry lagi dengan cara menciumnnya. Ciuman lembut namun mampu mebuat kepala Harry terasa berat dan panas.  
"Draco.. Mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Draco. Ok, Harry?" Draco menyentuh pipi Harry dengan telapak tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan halus. Membuat wajah harry makin memanas dan akhirnya membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyembunyikkan wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Ehm.. Ok."  
"Kumohon Harry, jangan memberiku wajah itu. Kau membuatku tersiksa."  
"Aku-"  
"Kumohon, masuklah."  
"Ehm... Baiklah.."  
"Slamat malam Ha-"  
"Sla.. Slamat malam, Dra-co."

Wajah Harry makin memerah karena menyadari tindakannya yang mencium Draco tiba-tiba. Dan tidak menyadari Draco yang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah saat dia berbalik masuk ke dalam asrama Gryfindor. 

_DraRry_

"Jadi, kau sudah baca petunjuknya, Harry."  
"Err.. Hi juga 'Mione." Harry menatap dua sahabat yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat saat dia melewati pintu. Dia yakin mereka pasti dapat melihat Draco sekilas tadi sebelum dia menutup pintu. Harry sebenarnya cukup gugup, tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu.  
"Jadi...?"  
"Jadi apanya Ron?"  
"Maksudku kalian.."  
"Aku rasa begitu." Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ron, Harry menjawab singkat sambil mengendikkan bahunya.  
"Yay... Aku tahu itu.. Kau berhutang tiga buah buku padaku Ron." Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Harry dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan antusias.  
"Kau membuatku rugi, mate."  
"Ahh, aku turut bahagia untukmu Harry."  
"Thank's 'Mione."  
"Well, aku juga sebenarnya ikut senang untukmu Harry." Ron menggosok gugup lehernya. Benar dia terkejut, tapi asalkan Harry bahagia, bagi Ron itu sudah lebih dari cukup.  
"Thank's Ron. Kau tahu, itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang."  
"Jadiiii, apa mulai sekarang kalian akan membaca petunjuk sebelumnya."  
"Oooh please 'Mione. Stop it"

 **-DraRry Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehehe maaf buat cerita yang biasa-biasa aja, dan typo yang bertebaran :D

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Sangkyu #bow


End file.
